


Demon!Dean gets Sammy really good in the butt

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Demon!Dean, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon's will say anything, do anything, as long as they know it's going to mess with your head. The extra step it had taken really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise as it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon!Dean gets Sammy really good in the butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicbubblepipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/gifts).



> Right, I'll start off with apologizing for the title. In my defense, I lost a game of Chances Are with magicbubblepipe. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's essentially a number guessing game with the outcome being something that you normally wouldn't want to do. 
> 
> Like give a story that you wrote the dumb name it started out with before you could think of one that wasn't stupid as hell. You'd have thought I'd learned my lesson after the first time I played the game with her and had to eat a potpourri chip. 
> 
> I obviously did not. Prompt also from magicbubblepipe, you giant poot.

             Nails bite hard and unforgiving into the skin of his hips, drawing blood, and teeth cut into the skin at the back of his neck. They’re Dean’s teeth and Dean’s nails and it’s Dean’s cock that is buried balls deep inside of him and Sam’s honestly not sure how to feel about that. He knows damn good and well he should be repulsed, but he’s moaning out desperate pleas, _for Dean’s_ sake, he tells himself, begging for it, as something that is not his brother fucks into him, hard and unforgiving.

            “Wow, Sammy, listen to you,” The thing wearing Dean’s body purrs out, releasing his abused skin long enough to bite out words that sting like salt in a wound “on all fours and begging for your brother’s cock like the good little whore you are.” The laugh that follows is chilling and Sam grunts into the sheets, hands fisted against the dull throb the deep bite on his neck gives when it meets the air.

Saliva cools on his skin before Dean’s teeth sink back into the grooves they’d carved out.

            Dean’s, _not Dean’s_ Sam spits out fiercely in his head, hand leaves his hip long enough to aggravate the dark red bite, fingernails scraping harshly over the skin and causing Sam’s to arch away from the touch. Sam doesn’t want imagine the look on its face as he pulls out and slams back into him with not near enough lube, just barely slicking the brutal slide back in.

            “You’re so fucking tight, so tight and warm and all mine, Sammy.” Dean’s voice, the voice that usually brings comfort and hope and peace, stirs a burning lust in his belly, a heavy laying disgust settling bitter and sharp on his tongue.

            “ _You’re mine_.” The words are snarled right into Sam’s ear, breath hot on his skin, and Sam bites out a sound that’s almost a whimper. There’s a sick part of him that wishes it really were Dean growling these things in his ear, a sick, twisted part of him that wishes Dean would hold him down and fuck him just like this.

            Just his Dean, smelling of leather and whatever crap soap the equally crap motel they were staying in had provided.

            It makes it all the worse that some deeply hidden part of him is enjoying this and that Dean has to suffer through it, locked in his own body.

             The laugh that the thing emits cuts through the protective layers he’s buried himself in and Sam bites his cheek, the taste of blood filling his mouth and he swears to God that he’s going to hunt this son-of-a-bitch down and put a fucking end to it if it’s the only other thing he ever does.

            Sam’s throat bobs on an angry swallow and he keeps his teeth sunk into the meat of his cheek, fingers unclenching from the sheet long enough to find the slim bruises already forming on the opposite wrist where Dean had gripped him with unnatural strength and forced him onto the bed.

            “Not _yours_.” Sam spits out venomously into the sheets, meaning perfectly clear, every muscle in his body straining away from the poisonous touch. The demon falters and for a few precious seconds, hope flares in his chest and he prays with every thing that he is that Dean’s shook the damn thing loose.

            And then the demon breathes a laugh against his skin and angles its hips down, sliding into Sam deep and slow, dragging out the movement before pulling back out and rubbing Dean’s length down the cleft of his ass.             

            “Almost got me there, Sammy.” The thing says with a quiet respect in its voice, a burning tongue tracing the shell of his ear before teasing back over the bite.

             His cheek gets another gaping hole in it as he cuts off a groan before it starts. “Ooh boy, he liked that, Sammy,” It chuckles out, referring to Dean who’s perfectly aware of every last thing “likes the thought of ownin’ you.” There’s a twisted delight in its tone and it watches on smugly as Sam flinches when he it says the name reserved for just Dean.

            “Shut up.” Each syllable is bit out with fury and his shoulders shake with it.

            “Don’t think I will,” it replies breezily, a hand leaving Sam’s hip to slide three fingers between his ass cheeks, fingertips nudging at his abused entrance “he’s in here, ya know, he’s in here and he can hear everything, _feel_ everything and _fuck, Sammy, you feel like heaven_.” The fingers slide up to the first knuckle and Sam arches away, a pained hiss of a breath forced from his lungs.

            Smirking, it buries the fingers up to the last knuckles and gives them a lazy twist, Sam’s muscles clamping down around the intrusion. The sound that’s torn from Sam’s mouth is a pained “ngh” and he holds perfectly still to try and minimalize the brutal burn that rips through his pelvis. The pads of Dean’s fingers stroke his inner walls, contrasting with the unpleasant stretch.

           It sounds so much like Dean and something in Sam’s chest seizes painfully, every breath feels like it’s forced from his lungs and they rasp out of his throat.

            His hips are burning, the steady ache of not enough preparation distracting from the other, healthier pains that he’s trying to distract himself with. Nails bite into the bruising skin of his wrists and he concentrates on steadying his breaths.

            Sam can’t see it, but it tilts its head to the side considering, with a sly smirk spread obscenely over Dean’s full mouth. Dean’s hands close over Sam’s and force them apart, out of spite, and then the thing is flipping him over, hands going to Sam’s knees and forcing them open.

            “He’s wanted this; you know, wanted it for a long damn time and he’s been too much of a fucking coward to just take it” It leers down at him, eyes locked with Sam’s, and hauls one of his legs up over Dean’s shoulders, gripping the middle of his thigh with crushing strength to keep him still. On the word take, it pushes hard back into him, crushing his mouth against Sam’s and forcing his tightly closed lips apart

             Sam cries out with wordless shock, the new angle striking the bundle of nerves inside him and causing his eyes to slam shut while pre-come smears on the tip of his cock as it bounces against his stomach from the force of the thrust. Its tongue pins Sam’s to the roof of his mouth, pressing against his torn cheek and tasting the blood there.

           Sam grunts into its mouth, disgusting, and jerks their lips apart.

           It gives throaty kind of purr, eyes half-lidded with pleasure, and pulls back to rip Sam’s bottom lip open with its teeth. After, it laps the blood up, pounding into Sam relentlessly while pinning his wrists above his head.

            It’s more than enough to have his balls tightening, despite his best attempts at staving off the orgasm he doesn’t want, but it builds anyways and it’s the fingers that close around the base of his cock that stops it.

           Every part of Sam is screaming, with horror, with shock, with an amount of unabashed arousal that disgusts him. But he doesn’t make a sound as it fucks him quick and dirty, the sound of skin sliding against skin mingling with gasps for breath and its obscene moans.

           It gives a few, hard strokes, grip nearly too tight, and Sam briefly wonders if he’s going to have bruises on his dick come tomorrow. If there’s a tomorrow.

          It hits his prostate just once more and he’s coming, back arching hard away from the mattress, pressing unintentionally down on the cock inside of him. Blood and the taste of Dean on his tongue, stripes of cum paint his stomach and chest while it fucks him through, eyes narrowed with intent pleasure while he watches Sam shatter beneath him.

           When the last few drops have been milked from him, it releases his thigh to drag its hand through the mess, bringing the slicked fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean while Sam watches. Sam’s breath hitches and he’s stares viscously at the wall, jaw clenched.

          It grabs him by the jaw, fingers digging into the skin sharply, and jerks his head back towards it. Twenty seconds of steady eye contact, which has Sam squirming uncomfortably, the demon leans forward lazily and kisses him soundly and thoroughly, the taste of Sam’s cum flavoring the kiss and causing Sam’s cock to give a halfhearted throb.

         With a wet, slick sound they separate, Sam’s heart pounding in his throat.

            The thing laughs then, Dean’s eyes gone black and cold for the first time since the beginning of this nightmare, his lips curled up into a cruel smirk. It leaves in a disgusting black cloud that reeks of sulfur, leaving Dean seconds away from cumming inside his baby brother.

            “Oh God.” Sam chokes out, expression wide and horrified, the throb of agony piercing all the way through his back. Dean looks broken and raw as he comes buried balls deep in his brother.

            Later, after they’d scrambled apart, both of them spitting out apologies and assurances and “oh fucking God”s they both shower and change, separately. Dean cleans his wounds, not once letting skin touch skin. Sam’s eyes don’t leave the ceiling and Dean’s stay on the floor and Sam can’t stand it, he grabs Dean from behind and guides him to bed.

            Gently, carefully, he lures him to the edge and then lays down, by himself, on his side. He gives into the urge and curls in tight on himself, mind blank. There’s a pregnant pause and then Dean’s climbing in behind him, his arms going around Sam’s waist and holding tight.

            Sam presses hard back into the touch, Dean’s knee going tentatively between Sammy’s knees. “It’s going to be fucking alright Sammy,” Dean says, voice quiet and hoarse “it’s going to be alright.” Sam tangles his fingers with Dean’s and replies, clear and calm “I know.” Something in Sam’s voice causes Dean to relax and he buries his face into the crook of Sam’s neck, lips pressed against the bandage covering it.

            They fall asleep like that, truly and deeply, wrapped so tightly around one another that they don’t where one begins and the other ends. They don’t talk about it in the morning, they don’t need too, but Dean kisses him, slow and sweet and tentatively and Sam wraps him in a full body hug and everything’s alright.

            Four months later, on a particularly mild and not too stormy night, they hunt the bastard down and make it regret ever dragging itself out of hell before sending it right back. 


End file.
